


Fool Me Once, Shame On Me

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Character Study, Drabble, Heartbreak, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, it'd be a breakup if they were ever dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Oswald is freshly betrayed and second chances only ever get people killed.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 13





	Fool Me Once, Shame On Me

“Have you ever heard of the game two truths and a lie, Ed?”

“Of course I’ve-”

A sharp smack, not nearly as satisfying as Oswald wishes backhanding this man could be. He continues his monologue.

“Don’t. Interrupt me. Now, lies can be weapons, but this isn’t a game, and I’ve always found that the right truth, wielded properly, can be much more devastating. So here’s the truth. I loved you. Maybe I even still do, somewhere under all this hate you’ve tried so hard to pour into me. But that doesn’t matter. What I feel doesn’t  **matter** Ed.

“This was a dance of missteps and mutual betrayal. Maybe I was wrong to do what I did, but I did it out of love. I did it because I cared for you and she was- Irrelevant. I was acting for you. For us. But you burned that to the  _ ground _ .

“I may feel the same as I did, but there is  _ nothing _ between us now. Our past means  **_nothing_ ** . You were right from the start, Ed. Love makes us weak. I’ll know better next time."


End file.
